Bonsai Guy and His Pretty Gambler
by wind scarlett
Summary: Sisi lain kehidupan Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki sebelum menyegel Kyuubi, penuh penyangkalan dan kepura-puraan. Satu kata, suram. Dua kata, sangat membosankan. Tiga kata, Hashirama tidak menarik. Jantung Mito tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Empat kata, Hashirama tidak bisa ditebak. Mito/Hashirama
1. Pria Bonsai dan Gadis Penjudi

**Catatan**: tertarik dengan penjelasan Kushina mengenai Mito Uzumaki dan Hashirama si _Shodai Hokage_, alhasil mau juga satu kisah buat mereka. Soal penggambaran karakter Mito dan suaminya tercinta Hashi di fic ini mungkin agak sedikit menyimpang apalagi temanya perjudian, tapi penafsiran setiap orang 'kan berbeda-beda, ehehehe. Sudahlah, tanpa banyak bicara, selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan**: penafsiran karakter yang _warped_, tema perjudian, kata-kata kasar

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonsai Guy**** and His Pretty Gambler**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapapun di Desa Uzushiogakure mengenal Mito Uzumaki sebagai gadis cantik yang anggun berwibawa, berpendirian, dapat dipercaya, dan juga pandai mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan hasil terbaik. Meski berasal dari keluarga paling terpandang dengan jumlah kekayaan yang tidak sedikit, Mito tidak pernah sekalipun menyombongkan latar belakangnya, maupun memanfaatkan statusnya untuk memperoleh apa yang dia inginkan. Di samping ketidaksombongannya itu, Mito pun kerap menolong dan membantu baik para warga desa maupun anggota desa lain di kala terjadi keributan dan kekacauan besar dengan kemampuannya sebagai pengguna _fuin jutsu_—jurus penyegel, sekaligus _shinobi_ medis.

Banyak pemuda yang mengelu-elukan kecantikan Mito, dan berharap Mito kelak akan menjadi pengantin mereka. Sementara para ibu berharap Mito akan menjadi menantu tersayang yang akan mereka cintai dan sayangi. Tidak terhitung seberapa banyak jumlah pengikut maupun penggemar Mito di Uzushiogakure maupun desa-desa sekitarnya, sebanyak buih di lautan luas.

Tapi yah, semua hal di atas hanyalah _sedikit_ gambaran dari seorang gadis bernama Mito Uzumaki. Gadis berambut merah yang kadang pelit senyum itu kini sedang sibuk mengocok dadu di dalam tabung pengocok, sembari berteriak dengan penuh semangat, "angka yang keluar pasti kecil!"

"Tidak, angkanya pasti besar, dan kau akan kalah menggenaskan, Mitoru!" seorang pria gendut yang berada di hadapan Mito yang tengah menyamar menjadi lelaki itu menggeram marah, menggoncangkan meja judi.

Benar, meja judi, tidak salah baca.

Setelah menjalankan misi yang diterima dari ketua klan alias ayahnya sendiri, Mito biasa mengasingkan diri dari kamar, lantas berpakaian pria dan menyelinap ke berbagai kedai judi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Lagipula, siapa yang mau percaya bahwa gadis seanggun dan setangguh Mito ternyata kecanduan judi?

_GLUNDUNG GLUNDUNG GLUNDUNG_

Angka yang keluar dari dadu adalah 2, 1, dan 4, yang berarti kecil. Para penjudi yang memasang angka kecil sontak berteriak senang, lantas meraup koin kemenangan masing-masing dengan senyum puas tersungging di wajah mereka, termasuk Mito. Sementara para pecundang yang kalah segera menjauh dari meja.

"Sial!" si pria gendut tadi menendang kolong meja sebelum berbalik arah dengan muka kusut. Bingung dia bagaimana caranya menjelaskan uang belanja bulanan yang mendadak hilang ditelan kegelapan meja judi kepada istrinya di rumah.

"Jadi, masih ada yang berani menantangku?" Mito memamerkan wajah penuh kemenangannya ke segala penjuru, berharap akan ada penantang selanjutnya. Kadang selalu beruntung itu membuat kemenangan terasa begitu hambar dan tidak menyenangkan. Kadang Mito ingin sesekali kalah atau apalah. "Baiklah kalau tidak ada…"

"BAJINGAN TENGIKKK! MATI KAUUUU!" muncul segerombolan pemuda yang kemarin telah kalah telak di tangan dingin Mito datang menyerbu. Berbagai _kunai_, _katana_, dan _shuriken_ beracun siap sedia di tangan mereka.

"DASARRR LICIKKK! BERANINYA KAU MENCURANGI UANGKU KEMARIN!"

_SETT SETT SETT_

Berbagai _kunai_ beterbangan di udara, menancap ke berbagai tempat-tempat yang kurang menyenangkan seperti bokong pemilik kedai maupun pelayan di belakang meja judi. Sementara target sebenarnya malah dengan santai menepis serangan itu, lantas menghela napas. Hal ini memang sering terjadi, bukan sesuatu yang layak dijadikan pikiran.

"HAJAR SI RAMBUT MERAHHHH!"

"BUNUUHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_SHANARO_!"

_BRAKKKKK! BRUGGGG! DAAARRRRR!_

Tidak butuh banyak tenaga sebelum Mito mematahkan semua serangan mereka dalam sekali hentakan kuat, membuat tubuh para pemuda itu terpelanting ke udara. Mau bagaimana lagi, level para _shinobi_ rendahan itu jauh di bawahnya, _shinobi_ unggulan Uzushiogakure.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"LENGANKU PATAH!"

"KAKIKU JAMURAN!"

Dengan segala kekacauan itu, Kedai Judi Iwagakure terpaksa ditutup. Terpaksa lantaran semua meja judi luluh lantak, pemiliknya patah tulang dengan bokong tertancap _shuriken_, sementara banyak penjudi jatuh korban. Alhasil, si rambut merah berangasan satu itu langsung masuk dalam daftar hitam.

Dengan ekspresi malas Mito berjalan keluar dari kedai judi, menyeruput isi sebotol kecil sake dari tangannya. _Entah ke mana lagi kakiku ini akan melangkah? Apa sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke __Uzus__hiogakure?_

Jarang sekali Mito bisa merasa galau lantaran kehilangan tujuan, dan ia malas bila langsung kembali ke rumah. Peraturan Uzushiogakure yang ketat terkadang terasa sangat menyebalkan, dan ia butuh pelampiasan. Sudahlah, katanya dalam hati. _Mungkin sudah waktunya pulang…_

_BRUUKK _

Sake Mito tumpah dan mengenai sebagian celananya, tembus sampai ke bawah. Lengkap sudah, diusir dari tempat judi dan pakaian samarannya rusak. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna. Kesal sekali rasanya, sudah gagal berjudi, sakenya tumpah lagi.

"Maaf…"

"Sial, kalau jalan hati-hati!" Mito mengumpat dengan kencang ke arah serombongan pria dan wanita berjubah gelap yang tengah memasuki kedai di sebelahnya, lantas segera menyingkir dari mereka. "Dasar tidak punya mata!"

Serentak semua mata mendelik lebar ke arah Mito. Darah mereka mendidih mendengar ketua mereka, yang rupanya tertabrak oleh Mito tadi, dikatai yang tidak-tidak oleh bocah sembarangan.

"Apa kita harus memberi pelajaran untuk bocah rambut merah itu?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya kepada pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam menjuntai. "Berani sekali dia berkata begitu kepadamu, kak."

"Tidak usah, Tobi." Pria itu menatap sosok berambut merah yang mulai menghilang dalam keramaian pasar, kemudian menatap tempat itu keluar sebelumnya. _Kita pasti bertemu lagi. _

**.**

**.**

Sekembalinya Mito dari misi penting di Iwagakure, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan masalah yang sangat pelik, sesuatu yang lebih parah dan menyebalkan daripada melihat ayahnya yang malas mencukur jenggot panjangnya yang putih lebat itu selama bertahun-tahun. Keluarganya baru saja memberitahukan dirinya bahwa ia harus menikah sebulan lagi dengan pria pilihan mereka.

Pernikahan, ya, PERNIKAHAN, sesuatu yang amat sangat penting dalam hidupnya—dengan seenaknya telah ditentukan, bahkan sampai ke tanggal pastinya segala. Sudah lama sekali ayah dan keluarganya ingin menjalin hubungan yang jauh lebih akrab ketimbang persahabatan dengan Klan Senju di daerah Barat, dan apalagi kalau bukan dengan pernikahan politik seperti ini?

"Ini bukan pernikahan politik seperti yang kau kira, nak. Ayah hanya mencarikan pria terbaik untuk mendampingimu, dan Hashitama Senju adalah _shinobi_ terbaik yang pernah ayah jumpai."

"Hashirama, ayah, bukannya Hashitama."

Mito berusaha keras menyembunyikan kekecewaan maupun kegundahannya dari ayah maupun ibunya. Apanya yang bukan politik kalau ia sama sekali tidak pernah berjumpa maupun berkenalan dengan pria yang kelak akan mendampinginya seumur hidup? Apanya yang bukan politik kalau semua ini ternyata sudah direncanakan sejak lama?

Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang mungkin saking kesalnya, tapi tentu saja, ia bukan gadis semacam itu. Sedapat mungkin Mito mengendalikan dirinya saat berhadapan dengan orangtua, keluarga, dan juga klannya. Di mata mereka ia gadis sempurna, dan Mito berusaha mewujudkan keinginan itu sebaik-baiknya.

"Kami sama sekali belum pernah bertemu, jadi—"

"Ayah akan meminta Senju-_sama_ meluangkan waktunya untukmu bila hanya itu yang menjadi persoalannya."

_Memangnya kalau sekali bertemu bisa langsung cocok? Memangnya dunia bisa seindah itu, apa? _Mito menahan napas, perlahan menyadari bahwa lambat laun hal ini pasti terjadi_. Bukankah selama ini ia telah dipersiapkan untuk itu? Apa dia sendiri memiliki pilihan lain? _

"Mito, ibu berharap kau akan berbahagia dengan Senju-_sama_," ibunya berkata sambil menatap mata anak gadisnya dalam-dalam. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini telah mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dirinya, dan mampu berbahagia dengan caranya. "Senju-_sama_ adalah pria yang cocok untukmu, pasangan yang akan memahami dirimu sepenuhnya."

Mito hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, padahal hatinya menangis.

**.**

**. **

Sudah lama Mito mendengar ketenaran maupun nama baik Hashirama Senju. Pemimpin Klan Senju yang amat sangat berbakat dan sangat tampan itu—katanya sih—kini sedang merencanakan pembangunan desa baru dengan Klan Uchiha yang tidak kalah hebatnya. Setiap pemikiran dan pendapatnya mengenai kedamaian bukan hanya kata-kata kosong, melainkan tindakan, pemimpin sejati yang menaruh kepentingan klan dan orang banyak di atas kepentingannya sendiri.

_Alaa_, memangnya Mito peduli dengan semua klasifikasi itu?

Tidak mementingkan diri sendiri berarti dia orang plin-plan payah tidak berpendirian yang sok hebat, tidak punya keinginan sendiri. Memang tidak salah mementingkan orang banyak, tapi kepentingan sendiri harus lebih dulu dipenuhi.

"Katanya Hashirama itu pecinta bonsai…, padahal umurnya masih dua puluhan tapi sikapnya sudah seperti kakek-kakek berumur. Dan katanya lagi, dia jarang sekali tersenyum… wajahnya pasti datar dan tidak menarik—" Mito menyerocos dengan kesal sambil menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya ditemani oleh pengasuhnya sejak kecil di belakang kamarnya. Gadis itu biasa merawat bunga-bunga kesayangannya setiap sore. "Kenapa nasibku bisa sesial itu, bertunangan dengan pria semacam Hashirama Senju?"

"Ehmm, sebaiknya Mito-_hime_…" kata-kata pengasuhnya terdengar pelan dan terbata-bata, raut wajahnya pias. "Mito-_hime_, tidak baik jika Mito-_hime_ bicara seperti itu, apalagi…"

"Pembawa kedamaian apanya, paling dia tidak suka jika badannya penuh luka… dan apa itu, gosipnya dia pecinta sesama jenis… gaya rambutnya yang panjang itu jelas sudah pasti—"

"_Hime_, Mito-_hime_, kumohon…"

"Satu lagi, kurasa orang seperti itu akan kalah telak bila bertarung melawan Madara Uchiha. Kau tahu, aku jauh lebih menyukai Madara Uchiha yang liar dan penuh ambisi ketimbang ulat pemalas semacam Hashirama—"

_DEG_!

Mito mendadak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Entah kenapa tapi darahnya berdesir dengan amat sangat kencang, bulir demi bulir membara panas, seperti terbakar. Gadis itu segera menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan sesosok pria yang asing, sosok yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Hashirama Senju berada di belakangannya dengan wajah datar. Seperti kata gosip, pria itu tinggi dan luar biasa tampan, kedua matanya yang gelap tajam dan rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai di belakang punggung membuat keberadaannya memiliki efek yang sangat kuat bagi siapapun yang memandanginya, termasuk Mito.

Gadis berambut merah itu dapat merasakan bahwa lidahnya sesaat terasa kelu saat kedua matanya terpaku memandang pria di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia mengendalikan keterkejutannya, lalu tersenyum dengan anggun. "Maaf, anda tahu, tempat ini tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarangan orang."

"Ayahmu mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menemuiku, Mito Uzumaki," suara si tampan berambut panjang terdengar tenang dan agak berat. "Jadi di sinilah aku berada."

"Maksudmu, kau ini… " dada Mito terus berdesir kencang tanpa henti, dan ia tidak berani meneruskan kalimatnya. _SIAAALLLLL, MANA SEDARI TADI AKU TERUS MENJELEK-JELEKKAN DIA! SEJAK KAPAN DIA BERADA DI SINI_? _SUDAH SEBERAPA BANYAK YANG DIA DENGAR?_

"Akulah ulat pemalas yang takut terluka, pecinta bonsai, pria yang memiliki wajah datar dan tidak menarik."

Kalau ada lubang, rasanya Mito ingin langsung terjun bebas di dalam sana. _Gawat, bagaimana kalau pertunangan mereka gagal karena mulutnya yang semena-mena? Bagaimana kalau Hashirama tidak terima dengan semua yang ia ucapkan barusan? _

Di luar dugaan, Hashirama Senju malah menyodorkan sebelah lengannya ke arah Mito. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mito Uzumaki."

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu, Hashirama Senju." Mito menyambut lengan Hashi dengan muka bersemu kemerahan, nyaris sewarna dengan rambutnya. _Oh, betapa malunya ia… untunglah, sepertinya Hashirama Senju orang yang baik dan pengertian…_

_SETTTTT_

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Hashi menarik tubuh Mito ke sisinya, nyaris memeluknya. Sepintas tercium lembutnya rumput segar dari tubuh Hashi, bercampur dengan aroma tubuh pria itu. Sambil berbisik di telinga Mito, pria berwajah sendu itu memberitahu, "sayang sekali, sepertinya Madara kurang menyukai gadis berambut merah yang sangat suka bergosip."

_Sial, rupanya dia sama sekali tidak pengertian._

**.**

**.**

Pesta pernikahan Mito Uzumaki dan Hashirama Senju dirayakan besar-besaran di daerah Klan Senju, mengundang banyak sekali ketua klan dan pemimpin desa lain, termasuk Madara Uchiha. Mito dapat merasakan sesuatu yang amat kompleks antara suami dan musuh bebuyutan suaminya itu ketika bertemu, tidak dapat dilukiskan oleh kata, namun dapat terbaca dengan sangat jelas.

"Beruntung sekali Hashi-_san_ mendapatkan istri yang anggun dan cantik sepertimu." Madara berkata dengan sopan, malam itu ia mengenakan kimono resmi berwarna gelap. Pria itu memiliki raut wajah yang tampan dan rambut agak berantakan, menggambarkan kepribadiannya yang liar dan tidak bisa dikekang oleh siapapun. Sementara tatapannya yang serius seolah memberitahu bahwa ia bukan orang yang dapat dipermainkan, ataupun dibantah. "Andai saja aku tahu bahwa ada wanita sepertimu di Uzushiogakure, sudah pasti aku yang akan menjadikanmu pengantinku."

Seketika wajah Mito terasa seperti terbakar. Rasanya senang sekali pria yang ia kagumi tengah memuji dirinya. Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum anggun. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Uchiha-_san_."

"Dan kau bukan pria pertama yang mengatakan hal itu kepada _istriku_," Hashi turut masuk dalam percakapan istri dan musuh bebuyutannya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa.

Hashirama suaminya selalu tampak tenang, dan jarang berekspresi. Meskipun begitu, Mito tahu bahwa _Hashi si Bonsai Menyebalkan_—panggilan dia untuk Hashirama baru-baru ini—juga benci dibantah dan selalu menginginkan orang lain menuruti keinginannya.

"Apa mereka juga mengajakmu meninggalkan Hashi-_san_ dan lari bersama sekarang juga?" Madara tersenyum nakal, lantas menatap Hashirama. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau rencanakan, Hashi-_san_. Kau memang cerdas, cerdas sekali."

Madara melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit, lantas melanjutkan. "Memilih mempelai wanita dari Klan Uzumaki, memperoleh dukungan kuat, dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu maksudmu yang sebenarnya…"

"Anggap aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, dan silahkan menikmati pestanya." Hashirama berkata, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah. Sekilas ada sedikit keraguan dan ketakutan yang terpancar dari matanya. Madara hanya tertawa-tawa, lalu bergegas pergi. Ya, semua paham bahwa dia berada di sana hanya demi formalitas semata.

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah semakin larut, namun tamu yang hadir malah semakin banyak dalam pesta itu. Hal yang sangat wajar mengingat Hashirama Senju tokoh yang paling dikagumi, _shinobi_ nomor satu pada saat itu. Dan tentu saja, pernikahannya adalah salah satu saat yang paling dinantikan_. Sungguh sangat membuat hati panas…_

Pernikahan mereka…

Bonsai Menyebalkan itu dengan seenaknya mempercepat tanggal pernikahan mereka, dan semua orang dengan patuh menuruti keinginannya. Bonsai Menyebalkan itu dengan seenaknya pula memindahkan lokasi pernikahan mereka ke tempatnya tinggal, dan memaksanya mengenakan gaun putih sutra halus yang dibordir oleh mendiang ibunya. Yah, sebenarnya Mito cukup menyukai gaun itu.

"Apa kau sedang menjelek-jelekkanku lagi?" suara Hashirama yang sendu itu terdengar agak sedikit sarkastis di telinga Mito. Rupanya pria itu masih ingat kata-kata Mito dua minggu lalu di kebun belakang kamarnya. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mempercepat pernikahan kita."

Mito tahu bahwa Bonsai Menyebalkan _sengaja_ mempercepat pernikahan mereka demi kepentingan imej klannya, seperti apa yang dikatakan Madara tadi. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, pakta perdamaian antara Klan Senju dan Uchiha telah dirampungkan, dan mereka tengah memutuskan siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi kepala desa pertama yang kalau tidak salah akan dinamai Konohagakure. Imej pemimpin yang telah memiliki istri tentu saja akan memberi nilai plus, karena dinilai telah mengerti arti pentingnya keluarga dan tanggung jawab. Dan ia Mito Uzu—Mito Senju—telah menjalankan perannya sebagai pendamping pemimpin klan itu dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, apa ada kucing yang telah mencuri lidahmu?"

Mito menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan wajah setenang itu ternyata Hashirama memiliki kepribadian yang sangat, sangat menjengkelkan. Benar-benar tidak bisa diduga. Apalagi ia harus menemani pria seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Tragis sekali nasibnya.

_SEEEERRRRTTTT_

"AAAAIIIIIIHH?!"

Mendadak Mito berteriak nyaring, membuat semua mata tamu memandang ke arahnya. Dengan cepat gadis berambut merah itu menguasai dirinya, lantas menebarkan senyum penuh pesona kepada semua orang. "Maaf, aku baru saja teringat bahwa kalian pasti belum mencicipi saku khas Uzushiogakure yang sengaja kubawa kemari, akan segera kusiapkan."

Para tamu langsung mengangguk-angguk gembira dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, senang karena mereka tahu bahwa sake Uzushiogakure merupakan sake putih dengan wangi yang khas, konon berguna untuk memperpanjang usia. Sungguh beruntung, pikir mereka.

"Kau… beraninya kau…" Mito memukul bahu suaminya dengan sekencang mungkin. Dadanya berdebar-debar saat kedua mata Hashi yang tajam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diperkirakan, sulit sekali dibaca. "Bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya _me-meremas bokong_ku? Dasar mesum?!"

Hashirama tertawa tertahan, bahkan sampai menggigit bibirnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan, kau ini memang pandai sekali berpura-pura. Ingin rasanya kurobek topengmu yang kalem itu dan kubongkar di hadapan orang banyak. Ketua Senju ternyata pria mesum yang berhati picik." Mito mengatakan semua itu dengan nada rendah, ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka. "Dasar munafik."

"Yah, mungkin aku tidak sebaik yang kau bayangkan—"

"Tidak, kau jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah aku bayangkan."

"Tapi kau persis dengan apa yang aku bayangkan selama ini…" Hashi tersenyum, wajahnya yang kaku mendadak berubah hangat. Mito terkejut dan kehilangan kata-kata yang semula telah dipersiapkan untuk mengutuk suaminya. Ternyata bisa juga Hashirama memiliki ekspresi seperti itu, selain datar dan menyebalkan.

_Mengapa mendadak hatinya serasa berdenyut kencang?_

"Ini pertama kalinya kita membicarakan sesuatu setelah kau kubawa kemari, kau terus mengurung diri di kamar dan aku tak tahu apa yang berada di dalam benakmu. Bukannya aku mendiamkanmu, tapi belakangan ini tugasku semakin menumpuk."

_Oh, jadi selama ini Hashi terus mencemaskannya? Hashi memikirkan dirinya yang terus mengurung diri di kamar? Apa-apaan ini, kenapa aku malah berpikir begini? _

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?"

Wajah Mito semakin memerah saat sebelah tangan suaminya yang besar memeriksa dahinya. Dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Hashi dengan keras. "Kau tahu aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri."

"Memangnya salah mencari alasan untuk menyentuhmu?"

**.**

**. **

Mito menatap kamar Hashirama yang telah disulap menjadi kamar pengantin mereka dengan hati-hati. Orang bilang kamar seseorang mencerminkan kepribadiannya. Hanya tertempel lukisan pegunungan dengan puisi tentang keindahan alam di dinding, beberapa keramik tua peninggalan zaman kuno tertata dengan rapi di lemari kayu berukir. Memang tidak salah jika banyak orang mengatakan bahwa Hashirama memiliki hobi seperti kakek tua yang membosankan.

Satu kata, _suram_.

Dua kata, _sangat membosankan_.

Tiga kata, _Hashirama tidak menarik_.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya menjalankan _tugas _kita selanjutnya." Mito terkejut ketika kedua tangan suaminya memeluknya dari belakang, suara berat yang sendu itu terasa panas di sebelah telinganya. Jantung Mito serasa nyaris meledak kala bibir suaminya itu mengecup pipinya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Empat kata, _Hashirama tidak bisa ditebak._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**T****erima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar atau apalah juga boleh, ahahaha. Sampai jumpa di ****chapter**** berikutnya~! **


	2. Pernikahan Politik atau Cinta

**Catatan**: terima kasih banyak untuk semua pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk berkomentar dan menyukai fic ini. Bisa dibilang menulis fic ini sangat menyenangkan, dan respons kalian pun sangat positif sekali! Jadi mau menebarkan bunga di mana-mana, yey~! (\-.-/) Sekali lagi, semoga semakin banyak penulis yang menulis kisah cinta Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki, yak! Yaudahlah, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan**: hard lime, tema perjudian, kata-kata kasar bergelimpangan

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonsai Guy**** and His Pretty Gambler part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di Desa Senju tidak pernah terasa terlalu dingin maupun panas, seolah cuaca indah musim semi selalu menaungi daerah itu sepanjang tahun. Harum bunga plum putih yang tumbuh di sekeliling jalan mewangi semerbak kian terasa pekat kala mendekati tengah malam. Masih banyak para tamu yang sibuk menikmati suasana pesta sekalipun kedua mempelai sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu sejak lama, entah berdansa maupun meminum-minum sake putih khas Uzushogakure yang telah disungguhkan oleh pengantin perempuan, Mito Uzumaki yang mulai hari itu resmi dipanggil sebagai Mito Senju, istri ketua mereka.

"Sejujurnya, aku sedikit merasa khawatir dengan ketua, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan wanita." Salah seorang bawahan Hashi berkomentar sambil menenggak cangkirnya untuk ketiga kali. "Apa malam pertama ketua akan berjalan lancar, ya?"

"Bukannya ketua pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Toka-_san_?" teman di sebelahnya menyahut sambil tertawa-tawa. "Tapi pengantin ketua memang jauh lebih cantik, wajah dan senyumnya sangat anggun…"

"Minggu lalu ketua menyita semua buku bergambar milikku, katanya terlalu vulgar tapi siapa yang tahu, ahahahaha…" temannya menanggapi dengan wajah memerah, terpengaruh oleh belasan botol sake yang telah diminumnya. "Pasti sekarang ini ketua sedang mempraktekkan jurus ranjang legendaris —"

"Apa kalian masih sempat membicarakan orang lain?"

Tobirama Senju menatap ketiga bawahannya dengan sinis. Wajah maupun penampilan Tobi tidak kalah tampan dengan sang kakak, akan tetapi aura dingin yang memancar dari sekeliling tubuhnya selalu membuat lawan bicaranya ketakutan. Tatapan kedua mata kelabunya yang bengis namun seksi—kata para wanita yang pernah melihatnya langsung—sering membuat orang lain langsung jatuh lemas. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali kalian harus bertugas di perbatasan, dan jangan lupa memberikan laporan lengkap lima gulungan."

"Waah, yang benar saja wakil ketua…" ketiganya serempak langsung membuka mulut, memprotes keputusan sepihak tersebut. Daerah perbatasan memang rawan kejahatan dan banyak kejadian, tapi masak harus membuat _lima_ _gulungan_ sekaligus? Memangnya mereka kurang kerjaan?

"Kalian memang kurang kerjaan, makanya masih sempat menggosipkan kakak yang macam-macam. Jurus ranjang apa, Toka-_san_ maksudnya…" Tobi menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah bengis. "Cepat berkemas atau laporan kalian akan menjadi _sepuluh gulungan_."

"Wakil ketua memang tidak punya hati…"

Tobirama tidak berkomentar sama sekali, malah menunduk dan mengambil sebatang rumput dan menghisapnya dengan tenang. _Tidak masalah jika dianggap tidak punya hati, dia juga tidak mau mengambil hati mereka._

"Wakil ketua pasti nanti akan kena batunya."

Yang benar saja, ibunya saja tidak pernah menyumpahi dia. _Lagipula, memangnya kutukan bawahan yang tertindas bisa mempan, apa?_

"Kalau terus bersikap jahat begini, mau seganteng apa juga pasti jauh jodoh!"

"APA KATAMU TADI?!"

Tobi langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat mengerikan, seolah gelombang tsunami yang maha besar muncul di belakang punggungnya. Para bawahannya serentak langsung bergegas menjauh, takut terkena damprat wakil ketua mereka. Salah-salah bisa menjadi korban banjir bandang setempat.

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan pegunungan, lemari dengan segala barang antah berantah peninggalan entah zaman kapan, dan dilapisi oleh kertas dinding sewarna lumut yang awalnya terasa dingin itu kini terasa sangat lembap dan panas. Tentu saja, bagaimana Mito tidak merasa panas jika untuk pertama kalinya tubuhnya diraba-raba oleh pria yang belum lama ia kenal—nikahi.

"Hmmm…"

Mito merintih pelan saat lehernya yang jenjang dikecup pelan oleh Hashi yang telah resmi menikahinya siang tadi. Lidah pria itu yang menari-nari di atas kulitnya membuat Mito tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa setiap sentuhan Bonsai Menyebalkan itu bisa sebegitu panas, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang datar dan tidak menarik. _Oh, bisa-bisanya aku berpikir pria itu tidak menarik pada saat seperti ini…_

_BREEEGGGG_

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" suara protes Mito terdengar lirih dan sedikit gemetar, kaget saat menyadari bahwa lantai kayu di bawah mereka berderap maju, mendekati _futon_—kasur lipat tebal yang entah kapan sudah disiapkan di ujung kamar. "Hashirama-_san_…"

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku…" Hashi menyahut pelan, memeluk Mito dari belakang dengan erat. Dengan gerakan yang cukup lihai ia menjatuhkan tubuh Mito dan dirinya ke atas kasur, lantas memeluk istrinya lagi.

_SETTT_

Mendadak Hashi menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan sangat pelan, namun pasti. Mito nyaris tidak bisa bernapas saat Hashi menyapu bibir atasnya dengan lidah, lalu mengisapnya. Mito tidak pernah dicium sebelumnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ciuman yang tengah diberikan oleh suaminya bukanlah ciuman level pemula. Ciuman demi ciuman suaminya terasa amat menyenangkan, menggairahkan, dan menghipnotis…

_TUNGGU DULU!_

Gadis berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Hashirama Senju memiliki kemampuan mencium sehebat itu. _Apa dia sering mencium wanita lain sebelum dirinya? Apa… apa sebelum ini Hashi sudah memiliki wanita lain? Yang benar saja, masak sih dia sempat-sempatnya merasa cemburu di saat seperti ini?_

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" suara serak Hashi terdengar sangat menggoda di antara ciuman-ciumannya yang sangat sensasional. Mito perlahan membalikkan wajahnya, lantas berdiam diri. Seolah bisa membaca perasaan pasangannya yang tengah marah itu, Hashi berbisik pelan, "katakan saja…"

Mito masih berdiam diri, tapi Hashi tidak menyerah. Kedua ikatan rambut Mito dibukanya, lantas dibelainya rambut merah yang tebal dan halus itu pelan-pelan. Benar-benar indah, merah dan cemerlang seperti kilau mentari saat terbit. Mito memang sangat cantik. "Apa kau merasa cemburu?"

Tepat kena sasaran, hujaman langsung menembus jantung.

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu! Kenapa aku harus cemburu?! Hanya karena kau pintar menciumku jadi aku harus cemburu? Begitu?!"

Mito menyahut tanpa banyak berpikir, membuat Hashi tahu masalah yang sebenarnya. Pria itu tergelak sebentar sambil memainkan rambut Mito, lantas memeluk istrinya. Awalnya ia pikir istri yang berisik itu merepotkan, tapi ternyata malah lucu dan menggemaskan seperti ini. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuh wanita selain dirimu, sebelumnya, sekarang, dan nanti." Hashi berbisik di sebelah telinga Mito lagi, "aku bukan pria semacam itu…"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau bisa segombal ini," Mito berkata lamat-lamat, wajahnya sepenuhnya memerah bagaikan nyala api dalam tungku perapian. Dadanya terus berdebar-debar, membuat tubuhnya panas. "Bagaimana orang semesum kau bisa kupercaya?"

_SRETTT_

Ada sensasi aneh yang muncul dari tubuhnya saat lidah pria itu mulai menjilati telinganya, lantas kembali menyusuri lehernya lagi, kali ini ciumannya semakin intens. Mito menggeliat, menolak sentuhan Hashi, tapi suaminya itu menahan tubuhnya.

"Ini semua berdasarkan instingku yang ingin menyentuhmu…"

Hashi berbisik parau, perlahan tubuhnya dikuasai oleh gairah saat menatap punggung Mito yang setengah terbuka lantaran ia merebahkan tubuh mereka tadi. Kedua tangan Hashi perlahan membuka gaun pengantin Mito yang sangat cantik, kimono putih berhiaskan bunga-bunga mungil berwarna merah, lengkap dengan _obi,_ pengikat kimono merah jambu yang kini berserakan di lantai, saling bertumpukan dengan yukata miliknya.

… _dan juga banyak membaca dan berlatih jurus ranjang, _tambah Hashi dalam hati.

Mito menahan napas saat kimono yang ia kenakan hanya tinggal selapis, sementara tubuh Hashi… ia tidak berani melihatnya. Bukannya Mito tidak tahu apa yang dinamakan bercinta—ia sering sekali melihat para pasangan tidak tahu malu yang gemar mempertontonkan percintaan mereka di kedai judi—tapi mengalaminya sendiri dan hanya menonton rupanya benar-benar berbeda.

Ia sama sekali belum siap.

Sama sekali.

"Hashirama-_san_…" desah Mito di antara ciuman mereka yang kini sudah semakin intens. Kedua dada mereka saling berhimpitan, tubuh Hashi berada di atasnya, menekannya. Aroma tubuh mereka perlahan berbaur menjadi satu, membuat jantung Mito serasa mau pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. "Hashirama-_san_…"

"Hmmm…?"

"I-ini terlalu… terlalu cepat…" Mito menatap Hashi ragu-ragu, takut bahwa permintaan sepihaknya membuat Hashi marah. Sudah tugas mereka untuk membuat pewaris secepatnya, terlebih lagi dalam masa suram seperti sekarang ini. Terlebih lagi kemarin ayah dan ibunya sudah mewanti-wanti masalah ini terus-menerus. Tapi ia tidak bisa, rasanya sangat _menakutkan_. _Mengerikan. Menyesakkan. Mencekam. _

"Kau tidak mau…?"

Hashi mengangkat dagu Mito dengan lembut, kedua mata mereka saling beradu. Kedua mata hitam kelam itu sangat indah, berkilat tajam dalam keremangan lampu kamar. Mito tidak berani bertaruh bahwa suatu saat hatinya akan luluh saat memandang kedua mata gelap suaminya.

"Bukannya aku _tidak_ mau, tapi…"

"Ahhh…" Hashi menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping Mito, senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Pria itu tertawa pelan, lantas menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan yang rumit, antara ragu, malu, rasa bersalah, maupun gairah. Anehnya, ia merasa lega. "Dadaku sendiri tidak bisa berhenti berdebar…"

"Kurasa lebih baik jika sekarang kita saling mengenal lebih jauh…" lanjut Hashi dengan bijak. "Terburu-buru seperti ini… aku pun tidak begitu…"

Mito pun merasakan hal yang sama saat mendengar pengakuan Hashirama barusan. S_yukurlah, paling tidak malam ini ia masih bisa selamat. Mengerikan sekali kalau mendadak bercinta dengan pria yang belum ia kenal, sekalipun suaminya sendiri. Bila nantinya mereka bercinta, Mito menginginkan suasana yang jauh lebih romantis dan intim, seperti— _

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh terus menyentuhmu, bukan?" bisik Hashi sebelum ia menarik tubuh Mito ke arahnya, lantas kembali menikmati kemanisan bibir istrinya yang lembut dengan penuh gairah.

"HEEEIIIIIIIIIII!"

_Sial, Hashirama memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak._

**.**

**.**

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun?"

"Dindingnya terlalu tebal… sialan ketua… licik sekali memakai _mokuton_ dalam situasi begini…"

_SETTT SETTT SETT_

"OWWWOOOOOOO!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"

"Kakiku terajam _kunai_ sampai nyaris putus, nih…"

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik di sekeliling kamar pengantin. Rupanya mereka ingin menguping malam pertama ketua mereka bersama istrinya. Maklum, penasaran juga ingin tahu sejauh mana ketua yang kerjanya hanya berlatih jurus, meneror bawahan, mengurus koleksi bonsai, mengadakan rapat, menjalankan misi, dan berlatih jurus lagi itu menghabiskan malam pertama.

Sayangnya, seluruh kamar Hashirama itu telah dilapisi oleh belasan _Kiken'na heya no jutsu_, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan jurus kamar berbahaya, dengan berbagai modifikasi menarik seperti jebakan dan berbagai tipuan lainnya. Ketua Senju satu itu memang terkadang kejamnya minta ampun.

"Bagaimana, bisa mendengar apa?" muncul Tobi dengan cakra mematikan. Pantas saja sedari tadi ia tidak merasa tenang di kamarnya, rupanya masih saja ada hal-hal konyol yang harus ia hentikan sesegera mungkin. "Kalian semua memang layak diberikan pelajaran…"

"TIIIIDAAAAKKKKKK!"

"WAKIL KETUA JAUH JODDOOOOHHHH!"

"_Daibakuryuu no jutsu_!"

**.**

**. **

Hashirama Senju selalu bangun pagi terlebih dahulu daripada anggota keluarganya yang lain. Pemimpin klan itu selalu berkata bahwa bangun pagi adalah awal dari semua keberhasilan, dan cara terbaik mencegah kegagalan. Apapun filsafat Hashi, sebenarnya pagi itu ia sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, dan ingin terus berbaring di sebelah istrinya yang sangat manis. Rambut merah panjang yang terurai dan ekspresi tidur Mito yang menggemaskan membuat pria itu gemar berada berlama-lama di sebelah istrinya. Dikecup lagi pipi istrinya, lalu ditelusurinya wajah Mito dengan jemarinya.

Lekuk tulang pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, maupun leher Mito yang jenjang…

Mendadak Hashi berdiri, lalu mengambil pakaian dari lemari kayu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk bersikap egois, pikirnya serius sambil memakai pakaian hitam yang biasa ia kenakan saat latihan. Sebagai ketua Klan Senju, ia tidak punya waktu untuk bersikap egois.

Masih teringat dengan jelas permintaan terakhir ayahnya sewaktu ia sedang berkeliling antar negara, menolong para korban peperangan dengan banyak rekan yang memiliki niat dan kepercayaan yang sama. Mendadak ia harus kembali ke desa, sekalipun terpaksa. Ternyata klannya sedang dirundung masalah besar karena pertempuran tanpa akhir dengan Klan Uchiha, baik dalam memperebutkan misi maupun wilayah.

"_Hashirama, ayah mempercayakan tampuk pimpinan kepadamu." Ayahnya berkata dengan susah payah. Kondisi Ketua Senju sangat buruk akibat pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Klan Uchiha. "Hanya kau yang ayah percayai…" _

_Hashi berat hati untuk mengemban kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh ayahnya, sekalipun demikian ia tidak bisa menolak apa yang rupanya sudah tertakdirkan untuknya. "Tobi akan menjadi tangan kananmu, asisten sekaligus orang yang bisa kau andalkan… kau pasti bisa anakku, pasti bisa…" _

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tanpa terasa seluruh tugas demi tugas klan yang telah diembankan kepadanya menjadi rutinitas, bagian dari kesehariannya. Dan ia terbiasa, sangat terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Bukannya Hashi tidak suka memimpin.

Sejak dulu meski sifatnya terkadang suka keluar jalur, semua teman dan musuhnya tahu betapa bertanggung jawab dan pedulinya Hashi terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Ia selalu memperhatikan aspirasi umum dan bahkan rela mengorbankan keinginannya demi kepentingan semua orang. Karena itu Hashi selalu dipilih sebagai ketua, pemimpin dari para pemimpin. Ia selalu mengalahkan semua orang dalam berbagai pemilihan ini-itu. Jujur saja, Hashi _cukup_ senang karena dipercaya sebagai pemimpin mereka. Ia senang melihat senyum di wajah semua orang. Kebahagiaan sejati baginya adalah melihat semua orang bahagia, dan ia akan terus berusaha menciptakan kebahagiaan baru setiap harinya.

Yah, tidak semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Pria dengan mata penuh kebencian, orang yang menganggapnya sebagai musuh, tidak berpikir demikian.

Madara Uchiha, Ketua Klan Uchiha, mendengar nama itu saja tubuhnya langsung bereaksi. Berkali-kali bertemu dalam berbagai pertempuran, Hashi tahu ia sama sekali tidak bisa menganggap remeh pria satu itu. Terutama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Setahun belakangan Hashi dan beberapa orang dalam tim inti Senju sibuk meneliti berbagai keanehan yang timbul di beberapa pegunungan dan daerah terpencil yang tidak dihuni, dan menemukan banyak sekali bukti bahwa ada proses pemanggilan siluman dengan daya rusak yang amat besar. Kemungkinan besar Kyuubi, siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang selama ini nyaris tidak pernah dipanggil oleh _shinobi_ manapun karena sifatnya yang kasar dan semuanya sendiri, kini telah terpanggil.

Sekalipun ia mampu mengendalikan para siluman berekor, tetap saja Hashi kewalahan untuk menundukkan siluman berekor sembilan yang ganas dan dipenuhi oleh dendam, kebencian mendalam terhadap manusia.

Mungkin ini hanya firasatnya semata, tapi tidak ada lagi _shinobi_ berkemampuan sehebat Madara Uchiha yang berada di balik itu semua. Ia sadar bahwa dengan kemampuan _sharingan_ mereka, para Uchiha mampu melakukan hal segila apapun. Tentu saja, ia menyembunyikan fakta ini dari semua orang, termasuk Tobi. Ia tidak ingin mereka khawatir. Lagipula, semua masalah memiliki jalan keluar, dan bagi Hashirama Senju, Klan Uzushiogakure adalah jawabannya.

"Pagi sekali… kau sudah terbangun?"

Mito perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap suaminya yang sudah siap berlatih pagi itu. Hashi terlihat sangat tampan dalam pakaian gelap yang membosankan baik warna dan bentuknya, seharusnya ia mengenakan warna yang lebih terang, oranye misalnya_._ Tapi, warna oranye sepertinya lebih cocok untuk orang yang ceria, bukannya datar dan menyebalkan._ Sinting, apa sih yang ia pikirkan sekarang? _

"Aku biasa bangun lebih awal…" Hashi tersenyum pelan ke arah Mito. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Selamat jalan…"

Ya, Hashi membutuhkan jurus penyegel untuk menyempurnakan jurus _mokuton _miliknya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang sangat ahli dalam jurus penyegel sehingga mampu untuk mengajarinya menyegel siluman berekor sebanyak apapun. _Ia membutuhkan Mito Uzumaki._

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang sama.

Udara dan pemandangan yang sama.

Dunia yang membosankan. Wangi darah yang masih menempel di jirah perang yang telah ia letakkan kemarin malam menebarkan bau karat yang tidak mengenakkan, namun mengingatkannya akan jeritan para korbannya malam tadi. Sepulangnya dari pesta pernikahan Hashirama Senju, ia langsung memerintahkan anggota timnya untuk menghabisi beberapa keluarga di wilayah Iwagakure. Tentu saja, ia yang langsung memimpin pembantaian itu dengan senang hati. Salah mereka yang meremehkan Klan Uchiha, dan lebih memilih Klan Senju.

Madara dengan tenang menuangkan teh panas ke dalam cangkir. Wangi kental teh hijau langsung menyebar semerbak ke sekeliling kamar. Teh hijau selalu mengingatkannya akan Hashirama, dan semua omong kosongnya terhadap banyak orang.

Sebuah senyum sinis terkembang di wajahnya yang liar dan tampan. _Pernikahan, yang benar saja, jangan membuatku tertawa._ _Kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasanmu menikahi gadis Uzumaki itu, Hashirama?_

Ia sangsi musuhnya itu benar-benar menikah demi cinta—perasaan emosional yang muluk, tidak pantas dijadikan alasan sama sekali. Ia pun tahu orang seperti Hashirama takkan menikahi seseorang dengan alasan pernikahan politik. Hanya satu yang berada dalam pikirannya, Hashirama Senju sudah membaca rencananya.

Hal itu justru menambah semangat Madara Uchiha.

_Lantas apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan, Hashi-san? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menang semudah itu? _Perlahan, pemimpin Uchiha itu menatap langit biru di hadapannya, ekspresi di wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca. _Aku akan menghancurkanmu, impianmu, dan semua yang berharga bagimu. _

**.**

**.**

Mengambil hati semua anggota keluarga Hashi ternyata semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sejak awal kedatangannya sampai upacara pernikahan, Mito memang selalu membantu di dapur dan mengetahui apa saja yang mereka sukai, sekaligus mempelajari karakter mereka satu demi satu. Yah, pada intinya mereka semua sama membosankannya seperti suaminya itu. Kalau tidak sup sayuran dengan jamur dan daging ayam, mereka menyenangi sup _miso_ jamur dengan nasi yang mengandung kadar air tinggi—nyaris bubur. Sedikit pengecualian, Tobirama menyukai sup sayuran dicampur dengan makanan laut, tapi dia tidak pernah mengakui hal ini. Jadi, pagi itu Mito sengaja memasak untuk mereka, bahkan membuatkan teh hijau spesial buatannya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa usaha sekalipun kecantikan dan nama baik Mito sudah mendapatkan simpati dari keluarga barunya. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari tindakan mereka, yang sangat baik dan memperhatikan kebutuhannya. Ibu Hashi bahkan sampai membawakan Mito buah-buahan yang hanya tumbuh di daerah Uzushiogakure.

Sebenarnya hanya ada satu orang yang ingin ia ambil baik simpati maupun perhatiannya, siapa lagi dan tiada bukan si Bonsai Menyebalkan. _Kalau dipikir-pikir secara masak-masak, mereka berdua 'kan telah menikah, jadi apa salahnya memasak sesekali untuk si Bonsai? Lagipula memasak 'kan bukan hal besar, meskipun bukannya ingin dipuji… ah, tapi masak tidak dipuji kalau hasilnya enak? _

Mendadak Mito teringat oleh sesuatu. M_asih ada sedikit waktu sebelum makan pagi, lebih baik kukerjakan saja. Mungkin saja Bonsai Menyebalkan itu akan merasa senang. _

Dengan riang Mito berjalan menuju halaman belakang, berniat menyirami bonsai koleksi Hashi yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, ukuran dan bentuknya pun bermacam-macam. Beberapa jenisnya bahkan terhitung sangat langka, hanya terdapat di pegunungan tinggi kawasan Kumogakure Selatan. Yang terkenal curam dan berbahaya. Hashi memang sangat menyenangi bonsai, bahkan pria itu memiliki banyak sekali buku mengenai perawatan dan pupuk yang cocok untuk tanaman bonsai. _Tidak salah ia memanggil pria itu Bonsai, bukan?_

Samar-samar Mito mendengar percakapan dari arah samping, rupanya Bonsai Menyebalkan dan Tobi adiknya yang datang. Benar juga, ia sama sekali belum melihat adik Hashi sedari pagi. Mito berniat menyapa mereka berdua ketika ia mendengar nada kurang suka dari suaminya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berniat menyakitinya," Hashi menjelaskan dengan nada agak tinggi. "Jika memang kau anggap aku yang salah, kau boleh membenciku kalau kau merasa lebih baik."

"Kupikir kakak bukan orang yang membuang cinta hanya karena masalah aliansi dan politik kotor, tapi kalau begini…" Tobirama mempertanyakan keputusan kakaknya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berubah seperti ini, rasanya kau—"

"Siapa yang membuang cinta?" Mito muncul dengan wajah kaku, menatap kedua mata suaminya dengan lekat-lekat. Rasanya ia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang akan mengubah seluruh kebahagiaannya. Sementara wajah Tobi berubah keruh, lantas buru-buru meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Tobi, _suamiku_?"

.

.

* * *

**Selanjutnya pastinya pertempuran besar Hashirama, baik dengan Madara ataupun dengan Mito. ****Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar atau apalah juga boleh, ahahaha. Sampai jumpa di ****chapter**** berikutnya~! **


	3. Arti Kebahagiaan bagi Hashi dan Madara

**Catatan**: sekali lagi terima kasih atas tanggapan kalian semua, senang loh bacanya ampe terharu. Maaf banget buat yang gak login karena gak bisa dibalas reviewnya, habis gak tahu harus dibalas ke mana (/^.^/). Buat yang masih belum akrab dengan para tokoh di timeline 80 tahun lampau ini, kalian bisa membaca manga Naruto volume 43 dan 53, khusus bagian Madara dan Hashirama, ehehe. Okelah, selamat membaca, ya~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan**: tema peperangan, perjudian, kata-kata kasar bergelimpangan

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonsai Guy**** and His Pretty Gambler part 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang delapan belas tahun belakangan ini, Mito tidak pernah merasakan perasaan iri yang amat sangat menyiksa seperti apa yang kini ia rasakan saat menatap Hashi, dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh suami dan sang adik ipar. Dadanya dipenuhi oleh api besar berkobar yang entah darimana asalnya, terus membakar akal sehat, membuatnya sulit berpikir. _Apa maksud Tobirama dengan berkata bahwa kakaknya telah berubah? Kakaknya membuang cinta? Jadi benar dulu Hashirama pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Siapa wanita itu? Apa wanita itu jauh lebih cantik daripada dirinya?_

"Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Tobi, _suamiku_?"

Hashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mito. Dalam cahaya pagi, kulit Hashi yang basah kecokelatan setelah latihan, wajahnya yang sangat maskulin, dan kedua matanya yang sangat gelap itu terlihat sangat memesona. Mito yang paling tahu bahwa di balik pakaian latihan yang membosankan itu, tubuh Hashi amatlah sempurna. Otot perut maupun otot dadanya kencang dan padat, hasil dari latihan dan pertarungan secara rutin.

_Sialan, kenapa justru di saat-saat begini Bonsai Menyebalkan itu malah terlihat semakin tampan? Apa dia sudah terkena virus mata akut yang membutakan? _Dengan cepat Mito segera menghapus pikiran yang tidak lurus itu dari benaknya, lalu membalas tatapan suaminya.

"Mungkinkah kau cemburu?" Hashi mendadak membuka suara. Diusapnya peluh yang menetes di dahinya, lalu tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Mito. "Kau cemburu kepadaku?"

_Cemburu? Apa maksud makhluk menyebalkan ini? Jangan bercanda, siapa yang cemburu? Mungkin kalau pengertian cemburu adalah perasaan kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh pria bermuka dua yang tidak punya pengertian sama sekali, ia akan mengaku bahwa ia tengah merasa cemburu. _

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan nanti saja, bagaimana? Perutku sudah lapar sekali." Dengan santai Hashi menghampiri Mito, lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Apa yang kau masak hari ini?"

Ingin sekali Mito menendang dan menghancurkan semua koleksi bonsai Hashi yang jumlahnya puluhan dan sangat unik dalam sekali hantam. _Hei, seenaknya menanyakan masakannya? Lantas apa jawaban pertanyaannya tadi? Kenapa pria sinting dengan sifat jelek begini bisa-bisanya menjadi suaminya, sih?_

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan permasalahan, apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?" Mito bersikeras, masih menatap Hashi dengan tajam. "Jawab aku, Hashirama-_san_…"

"Sudah kubilang, kita bahas nanti saja."

_SETTT_

Lantas sebelah tangan Ketua Senju satu itu memeluk pinggang Mito dengan erat, mendekatkan tubuh mereka dalam sekali hentakan.

"EEEEHHHH…"

Mito menjerit tertahan dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus. _A-apa yang tengah diperbuat oleh Hashirama-san? Berani-beraninya dia berbuat begitu! Mana tuduhan yang tadi masih belum terjawab! _Mito menggeliat kesal, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Hashi. Tapi semakin ia memberontak, semakin kuat pula kungkungan suaminya itu. Mito mencoba memutar, namun perbuatannya itu malah mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Hashi.

_DEG!_

Mendadak jantung Mito berdebar dengan amat sangat kencang. Dipeluk erat oleh Hashi pagi itu membuat tubuhnya mengkhianati perasaannya. Aroma keringat yang bercampur dengan bau badan yang khas membuat kesan suaminya yang tampan itu semakin kuat dalam otak Mito, mengingatkan dirinya akan malam pertama mereka. Tubuh dan aroma suaminya yang kokoh dan hangat, kata-katanya yang mesra, ciumannya yang menggairahkan. _Seharusnya ia marah, bukannya berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini!_

"Lepaskan," pinta Mito dengan suara tertahan. Ia yang tadinya berani menatap Hashi malah menghindar. "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Sedikit menyeringai, Ketua Senju itu lalu membalas bisikan maut Mito. "Apa akibatnya?"

"_SHANAROOOO_!"

Angin kencang langsung berhembus mengelilingi pasangan itu, beberapa bonsai Hashi pun terpelanting lumayan jauh, dan jatuh berkeping-keping. Beberapa anggota keluarga yang penasaran bermunculan satu persatu, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Mito-_san_? Hashirama-_san_?"

"Kenapa tanamannya jadi berantakan begitu?"

Mito rupanya memukul sebelah tangan Hashi dengan serangan _shanaro_ sekuat tenaga, namun entah bagaimana, sebelah tangan suaminya yang nakal itu masih terus menempel di pinggang istrinya.

"Ternyata pinggangmu sensual, ya."

**.**

**. **

Siang itu Hashi sengaja mengosongkan semua jadwalnya khusus untuk menemani istrinya tercinta berkeliling desa, dan melimpahkan semua urusannya kepada Tobi, adiknya. Meskipun selama sebulan ini Mito tinggal dengan keluarganya, tapi Hashi sama sekali tidak sempat menemani istrinya ke mana-mana. Dan jujur saja, Mito pun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Senju dengan menyiapkan pernikahan mereka, memasak, menjahit, beramah-tamah dengan semua anggota keluarga maupun para tetua Senju, serta hal-hal yang sifatnya anggun dan tidak membahayakan.

Semua penduduk desa terpukau ketika melihat Hashirama Senju berjalan berdampingan dengan Mito, istrinya yang sangat cantik dan memesona. Mito memang sengaja memakai kimono putih dengan sedikit corak sakura di ujung lengan dan bagian bawahnya, pakaian termanis yang ia miliki. Sementara Hashirama dengan cuek malah memakai pakaian berwarna gelap, tidak manis, dan tetap saja terlihat tampan. Meski berat mengakuinya, tapi Bonsai Menyebalkan itu terlihat berwibawa.

"Ketua, selamat atas pernikahannya, ya!" sepanjang jalan semua penduduk menyapa Hashi dan Mito, mengucapkan selamat. "Semoga kalian cepat memperoleh keturunan!"

"Ketua, semoga ketua panjang umur dan diberkahi keluarga yang bahagia!"

"Kuharap pernikahan ketua dilimpahi oleh kebahagiaan!"

Begitulah, di mana-mana Hashi selalu disanjung dan didoakan, dihormati serta dikagumi. Setiap ucapan itu selalu dibalas Hashi dengan sopan. Walau wajahnya masih saja terlihat datar, tapi semua orang dapat memahami kebaikan hati Ketua Senju mereka, dan berharap ketua yang mereka sayangi dan hormati itu berbahagia.

"Apa kau bermaksud memamerkanku kepada semua orang?"

"Aku lebih suka mengurungmu di kamar ketimbang memamerkanmu," Hashi tersenyum tipis dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterka. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "tidak semua orang sempat datang ke pernikahan kita. Sebagian orangtua menolak datang karena sibuk menjaga anak mereka, sementara para pemuda menganggap pesta kita terlalu formal dan malas datang. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada salahnya mengenalkanmu kepada seisi desa."

_Mengenalkanmu kepada seisi desa, yang benar saja. _Mito agak uring-uringan berjalan mendampingi Hashi berkeliling desa, secara literal. Mereka telah melewati banyak sekali rumah dan bermacam-macam kedai, tapi Hashi terus saja berjalan tanpa henti bahkan mengajaknya menaiki gunung. Tidak salah baca, mereka tengah menaiki gunung sekarang ini. _Entah apa tujuan Bonsai Menyebalkan itu_, Mito mendongkol dalam hati. _Lagipula harusnya dia lihat-lihat situasi, masa naik gunung ketika terik matahari?_

"Nah, coba sekarang kau lihat ke bawah sana."

Pemandangan seluruh Desa Senju yang indah terlihat dengan sangat jelas dari kaki gunung tempat mereka berada sekarang, sawah dan berbagai ladang terhampar luas. Rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat sangat kecil, tersusun rapi di sekitar sungai yang mengalir sepanjang desa.

"Mungkin ini saat-saat terakhir kita menikmati pemandangan seperti ini, sawah, ladang, dan hutan Senju." Hashi menatap pemandangan di bawah sana dengan penuh perasaan. "Desa Senju yang telah lama kudiami ini akan segera dipindahkan dan bergabung dengan Klan Uchiha, beserta klan lain yang mendukung aliansi kami di Negara Hi sebagai desa baru, Desa Konohagakure."

"Mungkin sistem satu desa besar dengan satu negara terbilang sangatlah idealis, tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengakhiri semua pertumpahan darah tanpa alasan selama ini," lanjutnya.

"Menyatukan banyak klan dalam satu negara bukan berarti menghentikan perang." Mito berpendapat dengan lancang, "kau pikir semua orang akan menyetujui ide ini?"

"Awalnya aku juga meragukan semua hal senaif itu," Hashi menatap Mito dan tertawa pelan. "Setelah bertemu dan berperang, saling membunuh dan membalas dendam. Dalam hati kecilku sendiri aku sulit menerimanya."

Mito mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. _Bagaimana orang yang mempertanyakan idenya sendiri dapat menjalankan semua itu dengan maksimal? Apakah Bonsai Menyebalkan selama ini hanya menipu dirinya sendiri?_

"Apa kau sedang mengejek pendapatku _lagi_?" Hashi kini tertawa, diraihnya sebelah tangan Mito. "Katakan, hal apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia?"

Wajah Mito seketika langsung memerah ditanyai begitu, jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Sebelah tangan yang digenggam oleh Hashi terasa dingin, dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "a-aku… hal yang membuatku bahagia?"

"Ya, katakan hal seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia." Hashirama Senju kembali menanyai istrinya, wajahnya yang sendu terlihat sangatlah memesona.

"Mana bisa aku menjawab kalau ditanya mendadak begitu!" Mito membuang wajahnya ke samping, tapi dengan cepat Hashi menarik Mito ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat satu sama lain, bahkan Mito dapat merasakan debaran dada Hashi yang sama keras seperti debaran dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa?" suara Hashi terdengar parau, kedua matanya yang gelap mengunci kedua mata Mito. "Katakan apa saja, dan aku akan berusaha memenuhinya."

Rasanya seluruh akal sehat Mito mendadak macet, dan tidak bisa berkerja dengan baik. "Me-memangnya apa hubungan antara kebahagiaanku denganmu?" Mito sulit sekali bernapas dalam pelukan Hashi. "Aku… aku tidak butuh orang lain untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaanku sendiri!"

Sejenak keduanya terdiam, waktu seakan terhenti sesaat.

"Jawaban yang sangat memuaskan…" sambil berkata begitu, Hashi memutar, menarik Mito ke bawah dan menempatkan gadis itu ke atas pangkuannya. Karena tahu bahwa menolak—memberontak juga tidak akan berhasil, Mito pun mengikuti kemauan Hashi.

"Kau memang seperti yang selama ini aku perkirakan."

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Banyak sekali definisi kebahagiaan, tergantung bagaimana setiap orang bisa menyingkapinya… dan aku percaya bahwa banyak orang yang bisa menemukan lebih banyak kebahagiaan dalam suasana damai, jauh dari peperangan." Mendadak raut wajah Hashi berubah. "Dan aku akan berbuat _apa saja_ demi menghentikan perang, Mito."

Ini pertama kalinya Mito mendengar Hashi menyebut namanya.

"Mungkin di depan akan banyak sekali rintangan, dan juga perang—tapi perang demi kedamaian layak diperjuangkan, demi kebahagiaan semua orang, baik yang awalnya musuh maupun teman tidak ada bedanya." Hashi menekankan suaranya. "Itu yang orang itu pernah katakan kepadaku…"

"Orang itu?" mendadak perasaan panas muncul lagi di hati Mito. _Apa sekarang Hashi akan membahas gadis yang pernah dia sukai?_

"Izuna Uchiha, adik Madara Uchiha, dia yang awalnya meyakinkanku bahwa suatu saat Klan Senju dan Klan Uchiha dapat bersatu, tanpa mengindahkan berbagai lembaran kelam di antara kedua belah pihak." Hashi mengeratkan pelukannya, suaranya terdengar begitu pilu. "Sayang sekali, dia tidak sempat melihat bahwa impiannya akan menjadi kenyataan…"

Mito hanya pernah mendengar nama Izuna Uchiha, adik kandung Madara Uchiha yang mengorbankan kedua matanya demi sang kakak. Banyak desas-desus yang berpendapat bahwa Madara membunuh adiknya sendiri demi kekuatan, tapi ia tidak mempercayai hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah lapar?" suara Hashi di dekat telinga Mito membuat wajah gadis itu kembali memerah. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk istirahat di dekat sini, Mito."

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu berikutnya Hashi kembali disibukkan oleh rencana pembangunan Desa Konohagakure yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Ketua Senju itu selalu sibuk rapat dengan banyak tetua klan lain, para Pembesar Negeri Hi, dan masih banyak lagi. Belum lagi sebagian penduduk Desa Senju pun masih tidak sepenuhnya menyetujui perpindahan desa, dan bersikeras tinggal di Hutan Barat. Satu hal lagi yang amat sangat memusingkan Hashi, pemilihan pemimpin Desa Konohagakure.

Meskipun banyak pihak yang mendukung dirinya—termasuk Klan Uchiha sendiri, tetapi Hashi tahu betul bahwa Madara tidak akan membiarkannya menang semudah itu dan waktu yang ia miliki semakin menipis.

Malam itu bulan purnama bersinar amat terang, bayangan awan tebal yang sebelumnya menggelantung di langit sudah lama sirna. Sekalipun demikian, cuaca malam itu terasa membeku sampai ke tulang.

"Kenapa kita harus pergi sampai sejauh ini?"

Mito mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya yang dingin dengan cepat. Padahal jaket merah yang dipakainya sudah tebal tapi tetap saja tidak banyak berpengaruh, tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar. Sehari sebelumnya Hashi mengajaknya pergi ke perbatasan Kirigakure, katanya ingin berunding mengenai perpindahan desa dengan Klan Kiri, tapi sepertinya itu hanyalah alasan semata.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupinta darimu," Hashi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya sangat serius, berbeda dengan biasanya. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Semua ini demi kedamaian.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu mengenai hal ini, atau semua akan berantakan."

Mito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran akan maksud Hashi. "Katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku berbagai _Fuin Jutsu_, Mito, termasuk jutsu yang dapat menyegel _bijuu_—monster berekor—dalam tubuh manusia." Hashi berkata terus terang. "Aku tahu hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya."

Mito tahu betul apa resiko mempelajari _Fuin Jutsu_ bagi orang di luar Klan Uzushiogakure, terutama jurus untuk menyegel _bijuu_ dalam tubuh.

_Nyawa._

Ya, selain Klan Uzushiogakure yang rata-rata memiliki cakra khusus dan berlimpah, semua _jinchuuriki_—wadah manusia pemilik _bijuu_—akan tewas jika _bijuu_ mereka dikeluarkan dari tubuh, atau saat _bijuu_ dalam tubuh mereka memberontak dan terlepas dari tubuh _jinchuuriki_. Selama puluhan tahun ini _Fuin Jutsu_ yang berhubungan dengan penyegelan _bijuu_ terkunci rapat dan hanya diwariskan secara turun temurun dalam keluarga inti Uzumaki dan beberapa orang dalam klan yang dinilai mampu mengusai jurus tersebut.

Wajah Mito seketika berubah pias, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimanapun perasaannya terhadap Hashi, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pria itu mati. Ia tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada suaminya. Bibir Mito gemetar saat ia akhirnya berkata, "kau… kau tahu apa yang harus kau bayar dengan menjadi _jinchuuriki_, bukan? Lebih baik kita lupakan semua ini dan kembali ke Senju—"

"Mito, aku paham sepenuhnya dengan apa yang kau maksud, tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya." Kata-kata Hashi terasa lebih dingin ketimbang cuaca beku di Kirigakure. "Kumohon, ajari aku."

"Maksudmu, kau berniat… ahhh…" Mito menggigit bibirnya. "Kau sudah tahu dan tetap ingin melakukannya?"

Hashi mengangguk pelan, lalu mengeluarkan gulungan besar dalam sekejap mata. "Apa kita bisa mulai dengan Shukaku?"

_Hashirama Senju selain tidak bisa ditebak juga ternyata pria sinting._

**.**

**.**

Tobirama berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah kamar kakaknya, wajahnya menyimpan ketakutan yang sangat besar, seperti dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu. Dengan gelisah ia mengetok pintu kamar Hashi, tidak memedulikan bahwa kakaknya baru saja pulang dari perjalanan panjang bersama istrinya dan saat itu tengah malam.

_TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Kak, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, penting sekali…" mendadak wajah Tobi berubah saat melihat Hashi yang keluar kamar dengan celana terbalik dan tubuh penuh keringat. Lupa dia bahwa kakaknya sudah menikah dua bulan lalu. "Ma-maaf, tapi…"

"Apa ini sehubungan dengan misi kita di Suna? Kukira kau sudah menangani—"

"Hanya Toka yang tersisa dari tim 3, dan setiap _shinobi_ medis yang mengobatinya langsung meninggal seketika. Sekarang ini ia menolak diobati dan mengurung diri…" suara Tobi bergetar hebat saat mengatakan semua itu. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan…"

"Hmmm…" Hashi menyeka keringat yang menetes dari keningnya, lalu dengan cepat ia kembali masuk kamar dan menggandeng Mito keluar.

Jelas sekali bahwa Hashi akan membawa Mito bersamanya.

"APA MAKSUD KAKAK?" Tobi setengah berteriak, protes dengan tindakan kakaknya. Ia tahu Toka tidak akan suka melihat Hashi bersama wanita lain, sekalipun wanita itu istrinya. Masih terbayang wajah dingin Toka saat melihat undangan pernikahan Hashi dan Mito. Meski Toka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi sewaktu upacara dan pesta pernikahan ia tidak datang.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, dan tenagaku sekarang tidak cukup." Hashi menegaskan, memegang tangan Tobi kuat-kuat. "Mito akan membantuku."

Tobi sulit mempercayai bahwa kakaknya yang sangat kuat dan hebat itu sedang kehabisan cakra. _Belakangan ini kakaknya memang sering melimpahkan tugas kepadanya dan pergi secara mendadak bersama istrinya, tapi bagaimana bisa cakra kakaknya berkurang drastis_?

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Toka Senju masih berada dalam wilayah Klan Inti Senju, hanya saja berada di dekat bukit. Memang sedikit menyusahkan, tapi primadona Senju yang dingin dan tegas itu lebih menyukai suasana yang sepi. Bila dilihat dari hubungan darah, ibu Toka masih satu darah dengan ayah kedua bersaudara itu.

Malam itu Tobi bersama kakak dan kakak iparnya langsung menuju kamar Toka yang terletak di ujung lorong. Dari gerak-gerik mereka, Mito menyadari bahwa kedua bersaudara itu pasti sudah sering bertandang ke sana, apalagi Hashi yang dengan seenaknya masuk lebih terlebih dahulu ke tempat tidur Toka. Perlahan Mito memahami alasan keterkejutan Tobi dan raut wajah Hashi ketika memintanya pergi.

_Toka Senju pasti wanita yang dulu sempat disinggung oleh Tobi._

Kamar Toka nyaris sama suramnya dengan kamar Hashi, tapi terdapat sentuhan yang lebih eksentrik lagi. Terdapat kaligrafi dan lukisan naga hijau yang melintasi bukit berukuran besar di tengah, sementara terdapat banyak tumpukan buku di kiri dan kanan kamar.

"Siapa yang—" Toka membuka sedikit matanya ketika ketiga shinobi itu masuk, wajahnya pucat bagai kapas terutama saat menatap Hashi. "Pergilah, aku tidak mau diperiksa, nanti…"

Tanpa mengindahkan keberatan Toka, Hashi langsung menarik sebelah tangan Toka dan memeriksanya. "Racunnya sudah menyebar separah ini… bisa kau murnikan cakranya, Mito?"

"Jangan, nanti kau yang akan celaka…" Toka menggeleng lemah, berusaha menarik lengannya. "Jangan lakukan, Hashi-_san_…"

Mito mengangguk, lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat ia membersihkan racun yang berada di dalam tubuh Toka. Pada awalnya tidak ada masalah, namun saat setengah jalan mendadak Mito memuntahkan banyak sekali darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Uhukk!"

"Mito! Tahan sebentar!" Hashi serentak memutuskan aliran cakra Mito dan Toka, lantas menahan tubuh istrinya itu. Aliran cakra Mito sempat kacau, tapi dengan cepat gadis berambut merah itu menyembuhkan dirinya. Menyadari bahwa Mito tidak memerlukan bantuannya, dengan gesit Hashi meneruskan pemurnian cakra Toka. "Jebakan dua arah seperti ini, tidak salah lagi, pasti Chiyo dari Sunagakure si ahli racun."

Hashi menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak jelas, sepertinya memang Chiyo dan dirinya sering pula bersitegang. Setelah semua proses memurnikan racun selesai sepenuhnya, Ketua Senju itu lalu bertanya kepada Mito, "kau baik-baik saja? Apa serangan tadi—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, yang penting pergerakan racun dalam darahnya sudah terhenti." Mito mengelap darah dari mulutnya. "Dia butuh banyak sup bawang putih untuk menetralisir racun yang tersisa."

"Begitukah?" wajah Hashi seketika berubah lega. Kelegaan yang menjadi _racun_ bagi Mito. "Toka-_san_ sudah selamat…"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Mito segera beranjak dari kamar Toka, lalu menuju halaman luar. Hatinya terasa luar biasa panas. Tatapan Hashi yang penuh khawatir saat memandang Toka yang terluka, dan kelegaan Hashi saat mengetahui bahwa kondisi Toka sudah baikan bukanlah hubungan biasa. _Tadi wanita ini memanggil Hashi-san? Hashi-san? Dan apa panggilan suaminya tadi? Toka-san? _

_Kenapa mereka tidak menikah saja? Kenapa harus menikahi dirinya?_

Tanpa terasa air mata perlahan-lahan menetes dari wajah Mito, jatuh satu demi satu ke atas tanah. Gadis itu terus berjalan keluar, entah hendak pergi ke mana dia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak mau terus berada di dekat Hashirama Senju. _Menyebalkan, Hashirama si Bonsai Menyebalkan. Pria mesum. Idealis gila yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi sesuatu yang bisa ia tidak pahami. Kebahagiaan semua orang apa?_

**.**

**.**

Tanpa mengetahui kegundahan hati Mito, keesokannya Hashi mengajak istrinya pergi ke menengok Desa Konohagakure yang sudah setengah jadi. Sebenarnya Mito tidak mau turut serta, tapi Hashi memberitahukan bahwa di sekitar Negara Hi ada desa korban perang yang membutuhkan tenaga medisnya. Semarah-marahnya Mito, ia tidak tega membiarkan mereka semua terus menderita dan terluka. Jadilah ia pergi bersama Hashirama dan rombongan Senju ke sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan Mito terus berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat Hashi bertanya-tanya apa masalah yang ada di antara mereka. "Apa kau sakit?"

Mito membuang wajahnya ke samping, lalu memerhatikan pemandangan tidak menarik yang ia lihat sepanjang jalan. Berbeda dengan Hutan Barat maupun Desa Uzushiogakure, Negara Hi yang memiliki cuaca cerah sepanjang tahun membuat perasaan Mito sedikit lebih ceria.

"Apa kau marah kepadaku?" Hashi menahan lengan Mito, tapi yang ia ajak bicara malah melengos, seolah tidak melihatnya. Sesabar-sabar Hashi, mana tahan kalau terus didiamkan seperti itu. "Lihat sini kalau aku mengajakmu bicara."

"Apa sih—"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Mendadak pasangan suami istri itu terdiam saat melihat rombongan lain yang melintas, Klan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha mudah dikenali di antara banyak klan lainnya. Rambut gelap dengan kedua mata gelap yang menyala ketika bertempur, aura dingin sekaligus mencekam yang mengelilingi mereka tidak bisa dimiliki oleh klan manapun. Madara yang berada di barisan paling depan, tersenyum penuh makna ketika Mito dan Hashi menoleh ke arahnya.

Pemimpin Uchiha itu perlahan menghampiri mereka, "kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian di sini, apa kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama, Mito Uzumaki?"

Dengan segera Hashi menempatkan Mito di belakangnya, "Mito _Senju_, maksudmu?"

"Ah, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau bisa menjadi seprotektif ini, Hashi-_san_, bahkan untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti akan menjadi milikmu." Madara tertawa renyah, lalu menambahkan dengan suara pelan. "Aku belum menyerah untuk urusan apapun."

Hashi tidak membalas perkataan Madara, tapi wajahnya mengeras. Sementara Mito yang berada di belakang Hashi, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah suaminya itu, tapi ia dapat memahami perasaan suaminya. Ada kesedihan terpendam di sana.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, aku pergi lebih dulu." Madara pamit, lalu kembali ke rombongannya. "Jangan lupa apa yang sudah kukatakan barusan, Hashirama Senju."

**.**

**.**

Baik rombongan Senju dan rombongan Uchiha tiba nyaris bersamaan di Konohagakure. Para tetua klan, Pemimpin Negara Hi, dan para bangsawan Hi yang telah tiba lebih dulu bersama dengan para pengikutnya segera menyambut Hashirama dan Madara dengan senyum lebar. Pesta penyambutan besar-besaran diadakan, terlepas dari isu kelaparan dan kekeringan yang parah di desa sekitar perbatasan sana. Mito dengan berat hati menyaksikan semua itu, politik aliansi pertama setelah perang saudara berkepanjangan, dan berharap semua dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

Suasana pesta semakin membosankan semakin malam, apalagi Mito terpisah dari Hashi. Entah apa yang pria itu tengah lakukan saat ini, ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Untuk apa memedulikan pria yang hatinya bercabang seperti Bonsai Menyebalkan, hanya membuat sakit hati saja.

"Kocok lagi dadunya! Aku tidak terima angkanya kecil, kali ini pasti menang!" terdengar sayup-sayup obrolan yang amat disukai oleh Mito beberapa langkah dari posisinya. "Aku mempertaruhkan semua uangku!"

"Bajingan tengik, bayar dulu tunggakanmu!"

"Cih! Kau pikir aku takut?" pria berambut pirang itu meludah sembarangan. "Seberapa besar tekadmu, hah?"

Terdengar gemerincing uang yang dilempar ke atas meja, juga bunyi dadu yang dikocok dengan keras. Harum sake yang segar ikut hadir, membuat Mito teringat akan semua kebebasannya sebelum masuk ke Keluarga Senju. Oh, betapa ia merindukan semua hal itu! Ingin sekali ia mengganti pakaiannya dan menyamar menjadi pria, bergabung dengan berandalan, mempertaruhkan semua pundi-pundi di kantungnya!

"Tidak kukira Mito-_san_ menyukai hal seliar ini?" suara Madara yang santai terdengar di belakang Mito, membuat gadis itu terlonjak. "Maaf, apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Mito mencoba tersenyum, tapi wajahnya terlalu kaku lantaran kaget. Dipergoki sedang memerhatikan para pria yang asyik pesta minum dan berjudi bukanlah sesuatu yang terjadi setiap hari, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Ah, terdiam berarti setuju, Mito-_san_?" Madara kembali berkata, lalu memandang ke arah kaki bukit yang sepi. "Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar? Atau kita perlu meminta izin dari suamimu terlebih dahulu? Aku rasa Hashi-_san_ berada tidak jauh dari tempat kita—"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh izinnya untuk melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Mito langsung menjawab ketika Madara menyinggung Hashi. Rasa kesal masih menyelimuti segenap perasaannya. "Aku merasa terhormat bisa menemanimu, Madara Uchiha."

"Panggil aku Madara, seperti aku memanggilmu, Mito-_san_." Madara menyodorkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Mito. "Panggil aku Madara saja…"

_Seperti kau memanggil kematian untuk Hashirama._

**.**

**.**

Madara Uchiha memang sesuai dengan apa yang selama ini dibayangkan oleh Mito, cakap, berpengetahuan luas, dan sama sekali tidak membosankan. Topik yang dibicarakannya selalu menyenangkan. Sekalipun terdengar arogan, tapi setiap kata yang diucapkannya begitu menarik. Bertolak belakang dengan Hashirama si pria membosankan.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar legenda kuno mengenai siluman rubah, Mito-_san_?" Madara mengangkat sedikit alisnya. "Siluman rubah yang berasal dari penjelmaan Dewi Bulan, lahir pada saat bulan purnama pada awal tahun. Sosoknya ditakuti, sekaligus dikagumi."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar semua itu…" Mito sangat tertarik dengan penjelasan Madara. "Tolong lanjutkan, Madara."

Madara tersenyum sebentar, memamerkan seringai tipisnya yang memukau. "Ketika siluman rubah datang ke bumi, ia tidak memiliki perasaan maupun keinginan apapun, tapi ia sangat tertarik dengan para manusia, dan perkembangan emosi mereka. Siluman ini akan tersenyum ketika manusia merasa senang, dan bersedih ketika manusia menangis. Sayangnya, saat itu seluruh dunia diliputi oleh kepedihan, dan wabah melanda berbagai tempat."

"Menarik sekali." Mito ingin tahu lanjutannya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Tahun demi tahun, siluman rubah menyerap berbagai emosi negatif manusia, menjadikannya sebagai makhluk yang dipenuhi oleh dendam, dan kebencian terhadap manusia. Para manusia yang awalnya ia kagumi menjadi sumber kekuatannya—setiap kebencian membuatnya semakin kuat dan penuh dendam. Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan oleh para manusia?"

Mito terdiam sesaat. "Apakah siluman ini siluman berekor—_bijuu_?"

"Aku menyukai instingmu yang cerdas, Mito-_san_." Madara memuji Mito, lalu menatap langit hitam cerah yang dipenuhi oleh bintang di atas mereka berdua. "Manusia menyegelnya, ketakutan jika siluman ini akan memangsa mereka, padahal awalnya mereka yang menjadikannya seperti itu. Apakah para manusia itu tidak merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan perubahan yang ada? Apa para manusia tidak layak mendapatkan hukuman atas kesalahan mereka?"

"Kesalahan?" Mito sulit memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Madara.

"Tiga pilihan, Mito-_san_… pertama, para manusia menyadarkan siluman ini bahwa masih ada cinta, kebaikan hati tulus yang percaya akan satu sama lain, atau pilihan kedua, para manusia mengurung siluman ini selamanya, berharap siluman rubah akan lenyap, menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu."

Mito menggigit bibirnya. _Apa maksud Madara membahas hal ini? Apa Madara mengetahui mengenai latihannya mengurung bijuu dengan Hashi?_

"Pilihan terakhir, para manusia melepaskan siluman ini, membiarkan siluman ini memangsa semua keburukan yang ada, dan memulai semuanya dari awal, dunia baru yang ideal…"

"Madara…"

Mendadak Mito seperti tenggelam dalam kegelapan pekat yang hangat, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia merasa takut dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi ia tidak merasakan hal itu. Di sebelahnya Madara tersenyum, menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan erat. Pria tampan itu berbisik mesra, "jadilah milikku, kita bangun dunia kita bersama."

Mito tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, pikirannya terbagi antara kesetiaan dan kebenciannya terhadap Hashirama. _Katakan, hal seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan berbuat apa saja untuk menghentikan perang, Mito. Sekalipun nyawaku taruhannya, tapi aku tetap akan menciptakan kebahagiaan baru bagi semua orang._

Mendadak Mito melihat sebuah penglihatan yang berbeda, setiap orang yang tertawa bahagia. Dunia tanpa kekerasan, dipenuhi oleh kehangatan. Madara berada di sana, di antara mereka. Tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kita wujudkan kebahagiaan kita sendiri, Mito-_san_."

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih telah menjaga istriku selama aku sibuk, Madara." Hashirama muncul secara tiba-tiba di sebelah Mito. Sekalipun kata-katanya tenang dan datar, tapi dari deru napasnya yang belum teratur, tampak sekali bahwa Hashi telah mencari-cari mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. "Terima kasih telah menjaga Mito-_ku_."

"Hmm, sepertinya penjagamu sudah datang, Mito-_san_." Madara tersenyum kecil menatap Hashirama, lalu kedua matanya berpindah kepada Mito. "Jangan lupa apa yang telah kukatakan tadi. Baiklah, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi."

Setelah Madara pergi, Mito pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hashi tanpa penjelasan apapun. Sejak menolong Toka seminggu lalu, mereka memang perang dingin. Ia menolak bicara dengan Hashi, sementara Hashi yang sibuk pun malas memedulikan _mood_ Mito yang buruk. Akibatnya hubungan keduanya merenggang.

"_Genjutsu_ macam apa yang telah dia perlihatkan kepadamu?" suara Hashi yang biasanya datar terdengar kasar. Kalau Mito tidak mengenal suaminya dengan baik, pasti ia akan menyimpulkan bahwa Hashi cemburu terhadapnya. _Yang benar saja, masak pria seperti Hashi bisa cemburu?_

"Katakan, ilusi apa yang dia tunjukkan?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Apa urusanku?" Hashi balik bertanya, wajahnya memerah. Mito sulit percaya bahwa Hashi—Hashirama Senju bisa menunjukkan ekspresi demikian. "Kau lupa kita sudah menikah? Apa kau sudah melupakan kewajibanmu terhadapku?"

"Memangnya kau tidak punya kewajiban untukku? Lebih baik urus saja Toka-_san_ sana!" Mito tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya lagi. "Urus saja wanita yang benar-benar kau sukai—"

_SETT_

Hashirama mencium bibir Mito dengan ganas, seakan menyatakan bahwa Mito adalah miliknya, wanitanya. Mito merasa sangat kesal, dan berusaha menghindari ciuman demi ciuman Hashi, namun ia tak kuasa menolak sentuhan yang sangat familiar _dan disukainya_. Meskipun awalnya ia menolak, tapi perlahan kedua tangannya mulai menggelantung di leher suaminya.

Mito mendesah pelan saat ciuman Hashi mulai melibatkan permainan lidah, membuainya. Belum lama ini ciuman mereka memang menjadi semakin intens, walaupun Hashi masih juga belum menyentuhnya.

"Jadilah milikku malam ini, Mito…" Hashi berbisik penuh hasrat di telinga istrinya, pelukannya semakin erat. "Jadilah milikku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar atau apalah juga boleh, ahahaha. ****Apabila ada pertanyaan lebih baik login biar langsung dibales. ****Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya~! **


	4. Malam Indah di Atas Gunung

**Catatan**: terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, benar-benar menyenangkan rasanya kebersamaan kita dalam fic ini. Sebisa mungkin gak akan ada OC, apalagi kisah Naruto punya banyak karakter. Tapi kalian boleh juga tuh menyarankan anak Hashi/Mito bakalan laki-laki atau perempuan untuk chapter depan, ditunggu loh. Okelah, selamat membaca, semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan**: lemon implisit, perjudian, peperangan, kata-kata kasar bergelimpangan

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonsai Guy**** and His Pretty Gambler part 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klan Senju dikenal sebagai klan yang terdepan di antara klan-klan lain karena penggunaan jurus dari berbagai elemen dan pemanfaatan cakra mereka yang besar. Selain itu, kebanyakan dari mereka pun memiliki kemampuan regenerasi sel tubuh yang lebih cepat dalam waktu singkat. Sebagaimana yang telah kita ketahui bersama, nama Klan Senju semakin terkenal sejak dipimpin oleh Hashirama—Ketua Senju yang mampu memaksimalkan penggunaan dan pengkombinasian jurus dari banyak elemen, dan juga memiliki sifat pembela kebenaran yang lebih tinggi daripada siapapun.

Sore itu langit terlihat begitu merah, menyinari sisa-sisa pertempuran yang baru saja berlalu di kaki bukit. Puluhan mayat saling tumpang tindih, wajah penuh kesengsaraan para _shinobi_ yang selamat, dan bau anyir darah segar menarik perhatian para penikmat bangkai sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi gadis kecil itu, Toka Senju.

"Toka-_nee_, masih ada sisa darah di wajahmu…" Hashi melangkah maju dan menyerahkan secarik sapu tangan untuk sepupunya. Hashi, Tobi, dan sepupu-sepupu mereka terbiasa bertempur dalam medan perang sejak masih sangat belia, dan tidak jarang nyawa mereka menjadi taruhan. "Ehmm, agak sedikit kotor, tapi hapus saja dengan ini, Toka-_nee_…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _neesan_ lagi, berapa kali harus kuperingatkan?" Toka sejenak mengerutkan keningnya dengan tidak sabaran, lalu mengambil sapu tangan itu dengan wajah memerah. "Kalau kita terus memanggil satu sama lain seperti itu, nanti kita tidak bisa menikah tahu."

"Me-menikah?" Hashi nyaris terpleset mendengar perkataan Toka. _Apa menikah itu sesuatu yang enak dimainkan?_

"Tidak bisa menikah dengan Toka-_nee_?" Tobi yang ikut muncul belakangan terlihat sangat terkejut, kedua tangannya dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf, Toka-_nee_ eh, eh Toka-_nee_… ehh…"

"Toka-_san_! Panggil aku Toka-_san_!" Toka menegaskan sekali lagi. "Pokoknya kalian berdua harus memanggilku begitu, dan ingat, kita bukan keluarga dekat. Kita ini _cuma_ sesama Klan Senju saja."

"Me-memang ada apa sampai Toka-_nee_, ehh, To-toka memutuskan begitu?" Tobi tidak terlalu suka memanggil sepupunya yang sangat manis walau sedikit lebih tua dengan panggilan yang tidak akrab begitu.

Toka terdiam sejenak, teringat kejadian sewaktu ia menguping percakapan antara para paman dan ayahnya sewaktu mereka berlatih minggu lalu. Ayah Hashi berencana memperluas keluarga inti, menikahkan kedua putranya dengan keluarga di luar Klan Senju. Selama ini keluarga inti selalu menikahkan sesama anggota keluarga, dan Toka pun sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa suatu saat saudara sepupu sekaligus teman sepermainannya itu akan menikahi gadis lain yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Rasanya dadanya terasa tertusuk-tusuk oleh _shuriken_ tanpa wujud.

"Tapi rasanya aneh…" Tobi tidak setuju, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Lebih baik 'kan tetap memanggilmu—"

"POKOKNYA KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MEMANGGILKU TOKA-_NEESAN_ LAGI!"

Hening sejenak.

Dari kejauhan terdengar terompet perang mengaung keras, tanda dimulainya peperangan yang lain. Padahal mereka baru saja selesai bertarung, dan tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis. Toka menunduk, menguatkan ikatan sepatunya. _Bodoh, kenapa dia bisa semarah itu, bagaimana kalau Hashi membencinya?_

"Toka-_san!_" Hashi tersenyum ceria, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu begitu, ya?"

"Hashi… Hashi-_san_…"

Wajah Toka bersemu merah, membalas senyuman Hashi. Tinggal Tobi yang kebingungan dengan ulah kedua saudaranya, tidak tahu harus mengatakan atau bersikap seperti apa. Tapi melihat raut wajah Toka yang memerah saat melihat Hashi, sekalipun cemburu, ia mengerti betapa besar arti kakaknya itu di hati Toka.

**.**

**.**

Tahun semakin berlalu, dan korban peperangan semakin bertambah. Masing-masing desa terus saja merebutkan wilayah, jurus, ataupun harga diri. Nyawa yang seharusnya berharga kini tak ada ubahnya dengan sampah belaka. Entah, kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

Hashi dipanggil oleh ayahnya langsung ke ruangan rapat Senju, membicarakan tentang perjodohannya dengan putri sulung Ketua Uzushiogakure sebagai salah satu aliansi yang menguntungkan bagi kedua belah pihak. Ayahnya sangat memuji pengantin pilihannya, dan berkata bahwa tunangan Hashi adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah ada, cantik, anggun, dan pemberani.

"Ayah tahu bahwa selama ini kau dekat dengan Toka, tapi sebagai calon pemimpin berikutnya, ayah tahu kau pasti mengerti mana yang _harus_ kita dahulukan." Ketua Senju yang bijak itu berkata perlahan, lalu melanjutkan sambil memandang kedua mata anaknya. "Ini demi memperkokoh kedudukan klan kita."

Hashi sebenarnya ingin menggebrak meja dan memberontak, berkata bahwa ia tidak suka diatur. Akan tetapi ia memiliki banyak beban di pundaknya, dan alih-alih malah berkata tertahan, "aku mengerti, ayah."

Pernikahan politik dengan putri Klan Uzushiogakure bukanlah persoalan bagi Hashi. Sejujurnya, ia tidak memiliki masalah menikah dengan siapa saja karena jujur saja, ia tidak peduli. Toka memang jelas-jelas menaruh hati dan menunjukkan perasaan kepada calon Ketua Senju itu, tapi Hashi tidak pernah membalas perhatian sang sepupu. Dan lagi, Ia sudah pernah beberapa kali melihat gadis itu, Mito Senju. Mito Senju, gadis cantik yang pendiam, berbakat, dan tidak memiliki cela. Mungkin Mito adalah gadis idealnya. Ya, Mito adalah gadis impiannya…

Siapa yang sedang ia tipu sebenarnya?

Baiklah, meski Hashi sudah berkali-kali membatin bahwa siapapun yang ia nikahi bukanlah masalah, dan mungkin hidup membosankan dan tanpa hasrat kelak akan menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, tapi tentu saja ia berharap—sedikit berharap—bahwa istrinya kelak seseorang yang memiliki jiwa menarik yang bebas seperti halnya dirinya sendiri. Ia menginginkan wanita yang mampu membicarakan apa yang ia pikirkan, wanita yang mampu mengimbangi semua pemikirannya. Sepertinya Mito Senju bukanlah wanita seperti itu.

Wanita baik-baik dan berkelas seperti Mito adalah tipe istri baik hati yang akan menuruti semua kemauannya tanpa membantah. Wanita seperti itu bagaikan bunga yang terawat dengan indah, siap dipetik bila sudah waktunya. Tapi semuanya berbalik saat ia tengah meminum sake di suatu warung judi.

Kala itu, Hashi yang tengah menunggu kedatangan beberapa rekannya sambil sesekali mencoba peruntungannya di meja judi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

**.**

**.**

Malam berkabut itu Hashi tengah meminum sake di tangannya dengan penuh rasa bosan, lantas beberapa kali ia memerhatikan perubahan cuaca yang buruk, hujan deras yang seakan tidak ada akhirnya, suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga terdengar berkali-kali. Ia tidak terlalu suka bermalam di daerah Amegakure, tapi rekan sekaligus informannya sudah berjanji untuk menemuinya di sana. Hiburan malam itu hanyalah beberapa orang payah yang berjudi dengan kemampuan seadanya. Bodoh sekali, berani melawan dirinya, mempertaruhkan beberapa jumlah uang yang cukup lumayan. _Yah, tidak apa untuk menambah jumlah uang di saku_, pikir Hashi singkat.

Dari beberapa orang yang ia perhatikan, sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda itu beberapa kali memenangkan banyak ronde, lalu mengantongi semakin banyak uang. Tatapan tajam dan kata-kata pemuda itu saat mempecundangi lawannya sempat membuatnya tertawa.

"Kalian semua terlalu membosankan, terlalu lemah! Siapa lagi yang berani menantangku?" Pemuda itu berteriak dengan gagah, lalu mengentakkan sebelah kakinya ke atas meja. "Kupertaruhkan semua uang yang berada di sini!"

_BRAKKKK_

Sekantung uang yang mungkin terdapat beberapa ratus ryo, dan itu bukan tawaran yang yang mungkin ia lewatkan begitu saja. Hashi bukanlah seorang penjudi amatir, ia tahu beberapa peraturannya, dan sejauh ini ia selalu beruntung dalam mengadu nasib.

Hashi tersenyum kecil dan maju, sementara banyak orang yang memerhatikan dia. Hashirama Senju bukanlah pria mencolok, dan dalam penyamaran ia terlihat seperti pria biasa. Tapi, mendadak ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia duga sebelumnya. _Tidak mungkin_, keluh Hashi dalam hati, _pancaran cakra ini bukankah berarti dia adalah…_

"Apa pemuda membosankan ini berani menantangku, Uzumaki Mitoru?"

**.**

**.**

Hashi tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa malam dulu itu ialah pria membosankan yang telah mengalahkan Mito secara menyedihkan di meja judi, tidak mustahil Mito meminta pertandingan ulang. Bukannya ia tidak mau berjudi, tetapi yang benar saja, kedudukan dan posisinya tidak bisa dipertaruhkan di meja judi seenaknya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, malam itu ia menyikap wujud asli Mito, jiwanya yang menggelora dan panas. Malam berkabut itu, ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Mito, istrinya kini. Ya, malam itu Mito telah mendekap jiwanya.

"Jadilah milikku, Mito…" Hashi mendesah pelan, sebelah lengannya memeluk Mito dengan kuat. Ia tidak tahan melihat Mito yang bicara dengan sangat akrab dengan Madara, hatinya tidak tenang. Ia tahu Mito bukan wanita yang mudah terpikat oleh keramahan yang dibuat-buat maupun kekuasaan, tapi ia jelas paham Madara memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. "Jadilah milikku malam ini…"

"Hashi…" Mito menggigit bibirnya. _Apa mungkin Hashi membayangkan tubuh Toka sebagai dirinya selama ini? Apa selama ini Hashi menyentuhnya karena mengira dirinya adalah wanita lain? Oh, betapa menyedihkan nasibnya berakhir seperti…_

"Mito, Mito sayangku…" Hashi menarik ikatan rambut Mito, mengurai rambut kemerahan yang tebal dan panjang itu dengan jemarinya. Semua Uzumaki berambut merah, tapi baginya, rambut merah Mitolah yang paling indah, dan menarik, bagaikan sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan dan membius matanya. Perlahan ia mengecup pipi, dagu, dan leher wanita yang ia cintai. Apapun yang ia lakukan, semuanya terasa tidak pernah cukup. Setiap kali ia menyentuh Mito, ia ingin terus menyentuh wanita itu, lagi dan lagi. "Mito, aku sangat, sangat menginginkanmu, hanya dirimu…"

Mito mengerang pelan. Sentuhan Hashi terasa sangat panas di kulitnya, dan dadanya berdegup semakin kencang. Setiap kali Hashi menyentuhnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, maupun berpikir apapun. Kepalanya mendadak kosong, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia pun menginginkan Hashi. Ia sangat menginginkan Hashirama Senju.

"Hashi-_san_…"

Mendadak Mito merasa tanah di sekeliling mereka runtuh, dan entah bagaimana tubuhnya terasa terapung ke atas. Hashi tersenyum penuh arti menatapnya, bibirnya membentuk seringai nakal.

"Mungkin lebih romantis dengan ruangan di atas gunung sana, sayang?"

Mito belum sempat membalas apapun ketika Hashi memeluknya dengan erat, lalu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman yang sangat lembut, dan terasa sangat manis. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi, ciuman Hashi kini menghujani seluruh tubuhnya.

Seketika Mito merasa sangat malu, dan membuang pandangannya ke samping. Ia tidak berani melihat apa yang kini dilakukan suaminya. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan sekaligus menakutkan. _Bukan, ia bukan penakut, tapi… _tangan Hashi meraih wajahnya, lalu kedua mata yang gelap itu menatap kedua mata Mito dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu… ah… betapa… betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu…" Hashi berkata lamat-lamat. "Mito, aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Mito tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya yang sangat menyebalkan dan membosankan, tapi kedua mata Hashi terlihat sangat jujur, dan betapa kedua mata itu seolah mengatakan jutaan kata cinta untuknya. Tatapan pria itu bukanlah kebohongan. Hashi memang sangat mencintainya. Oh, ia pun sangat, sangat mencintai Hashi.

Ia sangat mencintai Hashi. Itulah sebabnya ia sangat cemburu dengan Toka yang besar bersama suaminya. Ia benci karena tahu Hashi begitu mendedikasikan dirinya untuk desa sekaligus menempatkan dirinya di posisi sekian. Ia membenci Hashi, karena ia tahu Hashi mengisi dirinya, dan pikirannya.

Mito membalas ciuman Hashi, mengusap dada Hashi yang bidang dan selalu mendebarkan hatinya. Terasa degupan yang tidak beraturan di sana. Suaminya pun gugup, pikirnya. Hashi-nya pun gugup.

"Diam-diam kau menertawakanku, ya?" Hashi menekuk wajahnya sesaat, lalu mengelus pipi Mito dengan pelan. "Lihat apa setelah ini kau masih bisa tertawa…"

Mito mendesah saat Hashi menempatkan dirinya di bawah tubuhnya, lalu kembali menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak sabar lagi, Mito…" bisik Hashi dengan suara yang agak berat, mulai dikuasai oleh nafsu. "Aku ingin kau sepenuhnya menjadi milikku…"

Mito mengangguk pelan, "jadikan aku milikmu, Hashi… aku… aku… aku pun…"

"Hmmm…" Hashi menatap Mito sekali lagi, tersenyum singkat. "Aku tahu…"

**.**

**. **

Pertemuan yang sangat membosankan, batin Tobirama dengan wajah sangat kesal. Beraninya Hashi meninggalkan tugasnya seenaknya seperti ini lagi. _Lain kali akan kuhajar dia_, pikir Tobi, semakin kesal. Sekalipun Hashi pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab dan berbakat, tapi kakaknya itu terkadang bisa menjadi sangat seenaknya. _Apa Hashi bertualang dan bermain judi di desa terdekat? Bukankah ia sudah bersumpah takkan bermain judi lagi setelah menikah?_

"Ah, Senju-_sama_!" seorang kakek tua menghampiri Tobi, lalu menyeretnya ke pertemuan lain yang berkisar di pembagian air dan wilayah desa berdasarkan latar belakang keluarga dan umur tiap keluarga. Tobi tahu pertemuan semacam itu takkan pernah berlangsung dalam waktu sejam maupun dua jam. Paling sedikit empat jam, dan itu pun bila ia beruntung. _Malam yang sial, dan semua itu salah Hashi…_

"Marilah kita berkumpul, Uchiha-_sama_ sudah menunggu."

_Semakin sial, bahkan pria brengsek itu sudah berada di pertemuan_, Tobi menghela napas dengan sangat berat. "Baiklah…"

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut saat Mito menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, lalu menatap Hashi dengan susah payah. Rasanya menderita sekali setiap kali Hashi bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi ia tak sanggup. Hashi tahu itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Mito…" Hashi memanggil namanya pelan sekali. "Kau tidak tahan, ya? Apa—"

Mito menggeleng lemah, lalu mengusap wajah pria yang sangat ia cintai itu. Penyatuan tubuh mereka, cinta fisik yang disertai luapan emosional seperti ini membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi seluruh dunianya terpusat kepada Hashi, dan setiap sentuhan Hashi bagaikan seperti menyentuh jiwanya. "Teruskan saja… aku bisa menahannya… lagipula… lagipula ini membuatku… membuatku sangat senang…"

Hashi tersenyum lirih, "kau… kau yakin tidak apa…?"

"Bisa… bisa kau cium aku sekali lagi?" Mito meringis pelan, dan kembali mengerang. "Oh, Hashi…"

Mito nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya saat mendadak tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, membuat akalnya hilang. Hashi merengkuhnya demikian erat, memeluk dirinya. Mito tahu, ia telah membuat Hashi menjadi pria yang paling bahagia di muka bumi—begitu juga dirinya. Entah takdir apa yang menunggu mereka nanti, tapi yang pasti, mereka saling memiliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Maaaf banget klo pendek, nih. Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar atau apalah juga boleh, ahahaha. Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya~! **


End file.
